The present invention relates to a portable work station and in particular to a collapsible and portable astronomy field table.
In order for an urban astronomer to best view celestial bodies, it is usually necessary for them to travel away from the city into the country side where the skies are far less influenced and effected by surrounding urban lights. As a result, it is important for an astronomer to have an astronomy work station which is both collapsible and easily portable so that he can take it with him to many of these rural locations.
In order to satisfy and accommodate the needs of astronomers for a highly portable and fully functional astronomy station many attempts have been made in constructing such a work station which look to incorporate all of an astronomers needs into one unit. In general, such aggregations have resulted hap-hazard arrangements at best and do not take into account many of the needs of the individual astronomer, most important of which are the needs for a collapsible and portable work station.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an astronomy work station which overcomes all of the problems noted above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an astronomy work station which is easily collapsible and portable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an astronomy station which can be readily stored.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an astronomy station which gives the individual astronomer freedom of mobility to go where he pleases.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an astronomy station which offers the individual astronomer all of the necessities associated with outdoor use.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.
According to the present invention, a fully collapsible and portable astronomy field table is provided. The field table comprises a foldable base and a foldable back assembly. The work station is thus capable of being reduced in size and otherwise operable to erect an accessible table presenting all of the necessary astronomical instruments required. The field table is foldable to allow the user to easily transport it. It is provided with heating elements throughout the back of the table assembly to help evaporate and prevent the formation of dew and condensation on the table section.
Full details of the present invention are set forth in the following description of the invention.